Beneath the Lines
by Fallen Deities
Summary: Rumors, heart break, angst, drama... That all happens in one quaint city where one anonymous blogger decides to rip apart friendships out of jealousy. This all happens in Kasai, Japan. Rating might change. (AU)
1. Prologue

No one ever thought of this... until I did.

I've been waiting for the perfect time, and guess what? This is it.

You better get ready because the drama's just getting started.

_"NEWS FLASH!"_

_Which blonde bombshell happened to gain some weight over the summer? That's right! Our Little Miss Perfect, Ino Yamanaka herself. Not so perfect anymore are you? And how about the Ken to her Barbie? Konoha High's hearthrob Sasuke Uchiha, rumored to have dated Little Piggy, apparently moved back to Kasai. But wait, there's more! Word on the street is that Sasuke plans to move to Konoha High's rival school, Oto Prep. Shocking? I didn't think so. Especially since his older brother Itachi and his gang, The Akatsuki are in jail. But I bet you already knew that, what you didn't know is that Shikamau Nara was with the gang as they smoked pot and sold illegal drugs. You know who would need the extra cash? The Hyuugas. They lost a huge business deal and with the ever so scandalous Sabakus, no less. Looks like things are steaming up here in Kasai._

_Drama, drama, drama. It's a blast!_


	2. The Blast

_**Chapter 1: The Blast**_

The warm mid-morning breeze, and the soft touch it leaves to one's skin. 'Twas the last day of summer, and a group of friends decided to have brunch together before the stress of high school takes over once again. The Wanko Restaurant is one of the most reconized restaurants in the country, albeit it's name. The gang was enjoying their meal, chatting away with each of their summer experiences when suddenly all of their phones, including everyone in the restaurant's phones, simultaneously rang.

"This.. is creepy." Ino mumbled under her breath. They all looked at one another, confused and worried. They all nodded and looked at their phones.

Silence overcame...

Rumbling bodies and wide eyed expressions..

* * *

_"NEWS FLASH!"_

_Which blonde bombshell happened to gain some weight over the summer? That's right! Our Little Miss Perfect, Ino Yamanaka herself. Not so perfect anymore are you? And how about the Ken to her Barbie? Konoha High's hearthrob Sasuke Uchiha, rumored to have dated Little Piggy, apparently moved back to Kasai. But wait, there's more! Word on the street is that Sasuke plans to move to Konoha High's rival school, Oto Prep. Shocking? I didn't think so. Especially since his older brother Itachi and his gang, The Akatsuki are in jail. But I bet you already knew that, what you didn't know is that Shikamau Nara was with the gang as they smoked pot and sold illegal drugs. You know who would need the extra cash? The Hyuugas. They lost a huge business deal and with the ever so scandalous Sabakus, no less. Looks like things are steaming up here in Kasai. _

_Drama, drama, drama. It's a blast!_

* * *

Then, the blonde bombshell stood up and ran out the door, tears streaming down her porcelain and fair skinned face. Her friends tried to run after her, but she whooshed past them like the wind. "W-wha.." Words couldn't escape the bun-haired female, TenTen. Everyone exchanged looks, shock written all over their faces. Who could've done this? Finally, the silence that filled the table came to an end. "What the fuck is going on?!" Kiba exclaimed with his face red with anger written all over it. No one answered, no one knew who would do such a thing.

".. Ino.. Where'd she go?" Sakura managed to let out in a whisper, her head down, taking slow yet deep breaths. Kiba pursed his lips as he left, saying he'd look for her. Sai hesitated to follow suit. He decided to stay behind.

Flabbergasted and confused, everyone pondered as to who and what created this ruckus. Sakura, looking at her hands on her lap, was biting her lip and on the verge of tears. Why would she be hurt if she wasn't mentioned in the anonymous message? _'Sasuke...' _Her mind repeated the name like a mantra. It wasn't a secret that she and the Uchiha had a past. Naruto, being Sasuke's best friend, noticed her state and decided to comfort her, patting her back and telling her that it was gonna be okay.

With the Hyuuga's, it wasn't the same worried and angered expressions. Neji and Hinata shared a stoic look and kept quiet. They knew that message was true. Their family was currently struggling, but that information was to be kept in the vault. Who spread the news? The head of Hyuuga Inc. would definitely not be happy about this.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, just arrived. He was obviously confused as to why his friends were down in the dumps. "Uh, what exactly did I miss?" He asked, exasperated. Chouji stood up and gave him his phone before running out. Shikamaru raised a brow as he read the message. Naruto decided to speak up. "Is it true? You're going druggie on us?" He asked, hand still on Sakura's back, comforting her.

Shikamaru didn't know whether to laugh or to be extremely pissed. He decided to do the former. Clutching his stomach, he laughed. Neji was not amused. He stood up and grabbed his collar. "You think this is funny?!" He whispered. "You think Hinata and I losing a house is funny?" The entire restaurant was already watching them intently by then. TenTen stood up slowly. "Neji, maybe some of them aren't true..." She said nervously. She knew how Neji could be.

_'Well, you've got a lot of houses...' _Shikamaru thought to himself as sweat started dripping his forehead. "Look. I just find it funny that you guys are believing in this." He said. "I am definitely not resulting to drugs." He pushed Neji off. Naruto sighed. "Guys, I think it's time we leave." He nodded his head towards the people staring at them.

They all looked at each other before agreeing and went their separate ways. That didn't help though. They couldn't evade the looks that went their ways. News spread fast. And they knew that the first day of school would not be as happy as they thought.


	3. The First Day of School

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

* * *

_Spotted!_

_Guess who showed up not wearing her usual attire? Yes, that's right. It's Miss Ino Yamanaka. Or shall I say, Piggy! She arrived in a shirt that's a little too big for her, and it's covering her thighs. Insecure, much? Her style's sort of going bland too. Where have you been shopping? The thrift store? Woah! Did not see that one coming. JK! _

_Stay tuned to get more juicy gossip right here at the Blast._

* * *

As Ino arrived, later than she usually did, people have already been muttering _'The Blast' _under their breaths. It came to the point where Ami, the school slut, and her boyfriend came up to her. "I'm gonna pop some cash, only got twenty dollars in my pocket." Ami's boyfriend sang. Ami's mouth chided to a smirk. "Oh! Only twenty dollars? You poor, now?" She flipped her hair as they laughed and walked past her.

Ino looked down as she ran towards the bathroom. She ran past Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen. They looked at her and each other, worry written all over their faces. They ran following her. The door slammed behind them as they approached their upset friend. "Ino..." Sakura murmured worrily, rubbing her back at an attempt to comfort her. "Who is this bitch? It's only been a day, and everyone's already laughing at me!" She sobbed. The girls bit their lower lips, obviously just as upset as she was. TenTen sighed. "Don't worry, Ino." She said. "We're going to find this heartless bitch, and we're going to expose her for who she really is."

Sakura raised a brow. "How are you so sure it's a girl?" Hinata nodded, agreeing. "Well, do you think a guy would do this?" TenTen shrugged as she replied. Before they could retort, the door flew open, revealing Ami. "Oh, look who we have here." She snickered. "Little Miss Piggy and her loser crew, the obsessive ex-girlfriend, the ch-charity case," She mimicked Hinata's stuttering. "and the emo freak." She looked at TenTen.

The girls looked at TenTen in confusion. TenTen furrowed her brows. "What the hell are you talking about, Ami?" She asked. Ami shrugged. "Read the new Blast." She gave a wicked smile and walked away after looking at TenTen head to toe. "Bye bye, freaks~!" They quickly got their phones to read it.

* * *

_Hello, lovelies!_

_Guess who I found getting a little too comfy at a local cafe? It's Sasuke Uchiha's ex girlfriend and his best friend! Shocker? Not so much. After years of crushing on the pink-haired whore, he finally got her. Any bets on how long they'll make it? And as for Naruto's ex, her family's not getting any better. Stocks have been dropping and deals haven't been going so well. But enough of all these boring business shit. Let's talk about our hottie, Sasuke Uchiha. News is he's been creating havoc around Oto Prep. And he's not alone. He's found people to replace his old friends. Who are these people? First off is Juugo. Turns out, he just got out of the asylum. Then, there's Suigetsu. He was abused when he was younger. His parents attempted to drown him for a so called swimming training program. Talk about sadistic. Anyway, people say that he can breathe underwater now. Last and least, Karin. Her parents apparently runs the mafia. She learned how to use throwing knives when she was a child. Now she uses them to get rid of certain threats involving her love life. Speaking of knives, we've figured out that TenTen is masochistic and a little bit suicidal. Yes, she resulted to self-harm. Ever wonder why she covers herself with a jacket or anything with long sleeves? _

_Things just keep getting better and better here in Kasai, and I absolutely love it._

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" TenTen yells. She looks over to the girls. "Do you actually believe that I cut myself? I get bruised because of soccer not because I'm suicidal." She growled. The girls shook their heads. Hinata, on the other hand, wasn't just upset about that. She turned to Sakura, brows furrowed in anger. "S-sakura?" She called out her name, teary eyed. Sakura shook her head vigorously. "Hinata, it's not what it looks like. I swear!" She said. Hinata pursed her lips before she ran out. Sakura ran after her, leaving TenTen and Ino behind.

"You know she's going to keep going and going until we break, right?" Ino remarked. "But why only people in our group?" TenTen asked. Ino took a deep breath and pondered for a moment. "I don't know. But I feel like it's just getting started."

* * *

The day flew by with the same cycle of introductory classes, back stabbing, and gossip. The group just barely made it through the stares and whispers when they just walk through the hallways. It's the end of the day, and Ino was going to try out for the cheerleading squad. It was her turn, and she was sure that she was ready. She entered the gym, but everything went downhill from there.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" A voice filled with mockery arose. "Ami... How am I not surprised?" Ino put her hands on her hips. _'She's the head cheerleader, huh? Whoopie...'_ Ino though morosely. She was about to turn on the music, until Ami stopped her from doing so. "Oh, there's no need for you to try out." Ami said. Ino raised a brow. "What?"

"I mean, we don't allow pigs on the squad." Ami stood up. "It's time for you to leave." Ino stood there, hurt and flabbergasted. She just nodded and walked out, not wanting to add more flame to the fire. "Wow. Yamanaka not picking up a fight. That's new." She heard Ami say before she walked out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys were coming back from football practice when Idate, a member of the football team, approached Naruto. "Hey, dude. Heard you scored the Haruno chick." He slapped his back. "Lucky bastard. Aren't you living the dream." He laughed before leaving.

"Are you really going out with Sakura, now?" Chouji asked. "Am I really the last one to know about these things?" He added, sort of upset. Naruto shook his head. "No. She was down when she heard about Sasuke being back without telling us, and I was there to cheer her up."

Kiba asked if anything happened. Naruto sighed exasperatedly. "How many times do I have to tell you guys that nothing happened?" He placed his palm on his forehead. "So, have you ever thought about what Hinata feels?" Neji snapped. Naruto sighed. "Do you know how much she's been through just to have been with you?" He slammed the locker.

Lee bursted in. "Hey, any of you guys want pizza?" Everyone stared at him. "Not now, Lee!" They yelled at him. Lee was confused. "Uh... Did I miss something?" He asked, stuttering. Chouji sighed. "You're not the only one, Lee."

* * *

Shikamaru had just arrived home. He entered through the front door and greeted his parents, dropping his bags on the floor. "Mom. Dad. I'm ho-" He cut himself off when he saw large men in the living room. "Uh, why are there guards here?" He asked. Yoshino entered the room wearing an apron and a spatula on her hand. "Oh, I see you've met your guards."

He was more than confused. "Guards? Why do I need guards?" He asked. His mother rolled her eyes. "You're a genius. Figure it out for yourself." Shikamaru pondered for a minute. "Mom, I am not on drugs. I am not Justin Bieber." His mother shook her head. "I am not taking any chances."

He groaned and went up to his room. "You do not walk out on your mother!" Yoshino yelled out. Shikaku told his wife to calm down and not be so harsh on Shikamaru. She sighed and sent the guards up to stand in front of his door. "And make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!" She added.

Shikamaru, currently in his room, was devising a plan on how to get out. He turned on the radio and started getting his clothes and tied them up. When they were long enough, he opened his window and let down the tied up clothes. He climbed out.

A few minutes later, Yoshino told the guards to call Shikamaru for dinner only to find out he snuck out. She started yelling at the guards. "What kind of guards are you?", "Did I hire idiots?", and "You know what? Get out!" were repeated numerously.

Blocks away, Shikamaru was greeted by a female silhouette leaning on a motorcycle. "Took you long enough..." She said.


	4. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter Three: Expect the Unexpected**

* * *

_Hello, Lovelies!_

_ First off, let's talk about the Hyuuga Fortune Misfortune~ Deals are flying by each minute and business partners are gone, gone, gone. How are the heirs feeling? Well, Hyuuga Hinata sort of thinking about something else right now. What is it? Of course, the school's new couple, NaruSUCKU. Jealousy alert! She hasn't been speaking to the pinkette. Well, I'd be mad too if my "bestie" started dating my ex. On oher news, do you know who's on lockdown? Nara Shikamaru. Looks like his parents are going crazy, wanting to stop him from being druggie. Well, no doubt he escaped from the body guards. No matter how much drugs he gets in his system, he's still super smart. Speaking of smarties, he's not the only one getting in trouble. So is the much hotter Uchiha Sasuke. His gang got caught in a fight with the frivolous Sound Five. I guess you know what happened after that. I smell __**SUSPENSION!**_

_ Drama, drama, drama... It's a blast!_

* * *

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura greeted, taking the seat beside him. Naruto asked her if they could talk for a while before school started. She hesitated but decided to go. "So what's so important?"

Naruto took a deep breath. He knew talking about him is hard for Sakura, but he wanted her to get some closure. "It's about Sasuke."

The smile on her face dropped . "What about him..?" Her voice was soft, unsure if she wanted to speak.

"Sakura, you can't hide from him forever." He stated. "You guys are bound to meet again."

She knew what he said was true, but she just didn't have the courage to do so. Sakura bit her lip, thinking deeply on her reply. "I don't think he even wants to see me. He's changed. We all have." She said, a soft smile appearing. "I mean, look at you, finally making sense."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I am. I should write a book." He looked up jokingly. "But that's besides the point, Sakura. I'm serious." They both sighed. Sakura looked down at her hands on her lap, contemplating. Naruto decided to comfort her. He held her hand and looked at her. "Sakura, it'll be fine. I'll be right by your side if you decide on really meeting Sasuke. Best friends stick together."

Sakura smiled at him and he smiled back. _'Maybe it will be fine.' _She thought.

Just a few seconds after, their phones rang. They knew what that signalled. Naruto and Sakura looked at their phones. "Oh, no." Sakura groaned. Right there in pink, black, and white is a blast abut her and Naruto, including a picture of him holding her hand.

* * *

_SPOTTED!_

_ Naruto and Sakura are not afraid to get cozy in public~_

* * *

"Seriously?!" Naruto exclaimed. He felt like a celebrity being stalked everywhere he goes. "Can you believe this, Sakura? Can't two friends hang out?" Sakura, on the otherhand, didn't know what to do. She had the Sasuke problem, the blast problem, and Hinata wasn't speaking to her. Sakura abruptly stood up.

"Naruto, maybe we should keep our distance." She said.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

"Naruto, I just don't want to hurt anyone, especially Hinata. And I'm sure you don't want to hurt her either." She said before she left leaving a confused Naruto on his seat.

Sakura walked to school with her headphones on, wanting to ignore the murmurs. Once she entered the school, she saw Hinata. Sakura took her earphones off and waved. "Hinata!" Said girl quickly closed her locker and ran away with a book in hand. The pinkette sighed, looking dejected. Ino and TenTen walked towards her. Hey, Saks. What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Hinata won't talk to me..."

"Oh, yeah... I heard about that." Ino said.

"Everyone heard about it, Ino." TenTen ramarked. "It's because of those stupid blasts!"

"Exactly." Sakura looked at both girls. She knew she wasn't the only one getting vexed. Just when Sakura was about to speak, a loud female voice booming through the speakers. "Yuuhi TenTen, please proceed to the Guidance Counsilor's Office right now."

"Ugh," TenTen groaned. "I do not cut, people!" Her voice echoed through the halls. "They're soccer bruises!" Stomping her way to the Guidance Office, people made way for the angry brunette.

"Never mess with TenTen when she's pissed." Ino noted.

"Agreed." Sakura nodded.

The bell rang, and everyone started heading to class.

"See you later, Ino." The pinkette said. "Hopefully Hinata would show up this time. I really need to talk to her."

Ino nodded and waved at her as she walked away. "Hope it works out."

* * *

The bunhead entered the Guidance Office and was quite shocked to see Mitarashi Anko, the tough female P.E. Coach, being there instead of Yuuhi Kurenai, TenTen's foster mom.

"What are you doing here, Anko?" She asked, brows raised.

"Kurenai's out right now."

TenTen was skeptical. "What did you do?"

Anko raised her hands in defense. "I didn't do anything. I'm just here to help you with your problems."

TenTen groaned again. "Seriously, they're just soccer bruises! I don't cut."

"I know you don't want to admit it, but being indenial won't help."

TenTen banged her head on the wall. "And you're not listening to a word I say..."

"TenTen!" Anko scolded. "I think we should move you to a little white room." She said, thinking she was trying to harm herself.

"But, I just.. Agh!"

* * *

In P.E. class, Gai is supervising both girls and boys since Anko is in the Guidance Office. The girls were split into two teams for a volleyball game. Sakura, Ino, and two other girls are in one team and Hinata, Ami, a girl from the Science Club named Shiho, and another girl in the other. It was their turn to play and from the start, it was an interesting match. It was a tie and they decided to have a little tie-breaker.

"That was great serve, Sakura!" Said a girl from her team and they gave each other a high five. Sakura went back to her spot and served again.

"Well, it's probably doing good because her vagina's been having a party with a fox." Ami snorted.

Because of Ami's remark, Sakura missed the ball causing her to glare at Ami. Sakura scoffed as Ami picked up the ball and handed it to Hinata. "Go on, butterfly. Show the home wrecker what happens when she takes your man."

Hinata bit her lower lip and took her time.

"Come on, hurry up! It doesn't take the whole day to serve." A random girl from the other team yelled.

Hinata, finally tired of bottling up her frustration, served the ball and it hit Ino right in the face causing her to fall down as blood gushed out of her nose. Gasps were heard through out the gym. "Ino!" Sakura cried as she knelt down beside the blonde. Hinata, shocked at what she just did, ran to the girls' locker room. Kiba and Sai rushed down from the bleachers to the bleeding Barbie and the rest of the gang in that class followed shortly after.

* * *

At lunch, Ino was still in the clinic and Sakura, Kiba, and Sai accompanied her. TenTen had just been speaking to Shikamaru when Naruto came up to them and started talking about the Gym Class incident. "She said what?" The brunette female fumed.

"It isn't true though, right?" Shikamaru raised a brow.

"Of course, it isn't. What kind of man do you think I am?" Naruto retorted.

"Man?" TenTen scoffed. As they continued speaking, four big fellows emerged from behind the pineapple head.

"Uh, who are they?" The blonde, ramen-eating boy pointed to the well-suited men.

"Who are who?" Shikamaru raised a brow before looking behind him and exasperatedly sighing. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Your mothers orders, sir." Said one guard.

"Guards? I thought that blast was just bullshitting us." TenTen said.

"Sadly, it wasn't. You know my mom, she's so troublesome..."

"Sir, you're mother said not to converse with anyone who was involved in the Blast." A guard said.

"Are you guys even allowed to be here?" The brunette questions.

"Yes, we have been permitted." A guard was getting rather impatient.

"Chill, Clarkson." Shikamaru says.

Naruto whispers to the genius. "They're American?"

"No, we are Illean."

"Alien?"

"Illean."

"Where is that?"

"It's America in years from now where I separate people into castes and I am the king." Clarkson said.

"Shut up!" Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

Kiba and Sai just left the room, and Ino was in slumber, or so they thought.

"They're out now. You can stop pretending to sleep." Sakura said as Ino opened her eyes. The pinkette looked worriedly at her blonde best friend. "Are you feeling better?"

"Physically, a little bit. Emotionally, no.." Ino said, eyes downcasted. "I just can't believe Hinata would do this."

"Maybe it was just an accident."

Ino scoffed. "An accident? How are you so sure? She hasn't been speaking to you."

Sakura was about to respond but the blonde cut her off. "You know, this is your fault. If you hadn't gone out with Naruto behind everyone's backs, this wouldn't have happened."

Sakura was shocked to say the least. "Ino, you know I wouldn't do that! Naruto and I are just friends."

"You know what, I think you should leave."

Sakura sighed out of exasperation as she got up and walked out the door. "I can't believe this." She mutters.

As soon as she left, Ino pouted and grabbed her compact from her bag on the table beside her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "It doesn't look that bad, does it? ... My nose..." She whines.

* * *

Chouji just arrived home after practices and left his bag on the counter. "Mom, dad, I'm home!" He hollered. Walking into the living room, he stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw his little sister, Aki, singing her heart out with a brush in hand.

"The past is in the past~ Let it go! Let it go! I'll rise at the-" She stopped her mini concert as she saw her brother with his mouth wide open. "Didn't anyone teach you how to knock?"

"Aki, you're in the living room."

"Oh, um... I knew that..."

* * *

It was evening. Shikamaru managed to escape from his guards again and he snuck into a night club to meet a certain person. "61, really?" A girl said as she looked at Shikamaru's fake I.D. "For a person with an IQ of 200, you're pretty dumb."

"I had no time, okay."

"Excuses, excuses... When are you going to buy me a drink?"

"We're underage." He said.

"They don't know that. You're 61, after all."

"Troublesome." With that said, he walked towards the bar.

Unbeknownst them, a figure was there watching their every move.

* * *

Sasuke arrived late for this supposed important business meeting to be held at a restaurant names Mizu. As soon as he walked in, he saw his brother and uncle laughing with the unlikely set of people he expected.

Everyone looked at the Uchiha and Sasuke was glaring back at a red head he thought he wouldn't meet again. "Subaku..."

"Uchiha." Gaara responded.

Itachi smirked as he hung his arm around Sasuke's neck. "This'll be fun, right Sasuke?"

Suddenly, their phones started ringing.

* * *

_Hello, lovelies._

_ Today's been a very interesting day, and that's an understatement. You would never guess who just attacked one of her own best buddies. Hinata Hyuuga has never been this surprising before. During gym class, she hit the Barbie girl, Ino, with a volleyball, in the face no less. She's finally showing her inner demon. Speaking of the blonde dynamite gal, she's caught in another problem. A love triangle. Kiba, Konoha High's playboy, and Sai, KH's socially impaired art prodigy, seem to be fighting for her undying love and desire. Isn't it sweet? Yuck. At least someone still loves her after all of the weight she's put on. Now, let's go to the much hotter gossip, and when I say hot, I mean H-O-T, HOT. Sasuke Uchiha. He has a lot of problems so far. That chick in his gang in Oto Prep seems to be the clingiest being alive. She won't let him out of her sight. Some people call it admiring from afar, which technically a few centimeters doesn't count as far, I just call it stalking. How about another hot Uchiha topic? Itachi and his gang won't steer away from the spotlight either. They've been caught in the act of human trafficking. They could've just let me do it for free. God knows I would. Another thing about the Akatsuki is that one of their members has been sent to jail, Deidara Yamanaka. They just can't stand it if the limelight isn't on them. Things are heating up with Nara Shikamaru. First, he's on drugs. Second, his mom went crazy and gave him bodyguards. And now, he's in the club getting busy with a mystery girl. That wasn't the first time he's been with her, so it definitely isn't the first time they've met. Lastly, we can't forget about the scandalous Subakus. Guess who got kicked out of college? Yep, it's Skanky Kanky. His dad probably paid his teachers not to say a word about it, but I am pretty sure it isn't just his grades._

_ Drama, drama, drama... It's a blast._


End file.
